Gun rests are used to support firearms in a fixed position during target practice and competitions, as well as to adjust sights, including telescopic sights, of the firearm. Typically, gun rests include resilient bags, such as a plastic bag filled with a moldable or pliable material like sand. The bag conforms to the shape of the barrel of the firearm to hold the barrel in a fixed position. A second bag, also filled with moldable material, is used with rifles to hold the stock of the firearm in a fixed position.
One important consideration to a gun rest is the ability to adjust the elevation of the muzzle relative to the breech of the firearm. Previous gun rests required removal of the firearm from the rest before the gun rest could be adjusted. Where the prior gun rest was a fixed platform with moldable bags to support the barrel (and stock in the case of a rifle), an adjustment of the elevation of the muzzle of the firearm required removing the firearm from the conforming bags, and adjusting the bag shape to conform to an altered elevation of the firearm muzzle. Other gun rests provided adjustment of the fixed platform so that the elevation of the muzzle could be changed without re-conforming the conformable bags to the firearm, but these gun rests required removal of the weapon from the gun rest before adjusting the gun rest could be adjusted. More particularly, the gun rest could not be adjusted by the user while holding the firearm. There has been no practical gun rest permitting adjustment of the muzzle elevation by the user while the user holds the weapon in position on the gun rest.
The present invention is directed to a gun rest that solves this problem and permits single-handed adjustment of the elevation of the muzzle of the firearm while the firearm is held in position in the gun rest.